


Captured

by secretaccountformysecretships



Series: Brohm Oneshots [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Jedi Padawan Bryce, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Sith Lord Ohmwrecker, Unhealthy Relationships, brohm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretaccountformysecretships/pseuds/secretaccountformysecretships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Join me, Bryce! Together, we can rule the Galaxy with an iron fist!” Ohmwrecker grinned at his opponent, his lightsaber casting a red glow over his body.</p>
<p>Bryce struck out at the Sith Lord with his own lightsaber, which was a shining light blue. “Never!” His long, thin, padawan braid had been cut earlier in the battle, the end singed and black.</p>
<p>Ohm met his strike, blocking and holding it, and forcing his way into Bryce’s space. “C’mon, Brycey, I can do this with you or without you, y’know, and if you keep on resisting me, I might just have to get rid of you.” Ohm was close enough that Bryce could feel the Sith’s breath on his lips, brushing softly across them. If not for the wall behind him, he would've stepped farther backwards, and put some distance between himself and the other man. But he couldn't. He was stuck in place, unable to move away. “I don't want to get rid of you, Brycey.” He leaned farther in and Bryce swallowed, leaning as far away as possible, while still keeping his lightsaber up. “I'd much rather keep you.” He whispered, voice as smooth as honey and as chilling as ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say: I love brohm, I really do, but this fic has a questionable main relationship. I am not intending this to be an example of what a healthy relationship should be like, because the way that it is written, this is not a healthy relationship. Honestly, I think I just don't know how to write fluff. I'm going to try to write something happy soon, but I can't guarantee it'll be good enough for me to post.

“Join me, Bryce! Together, we can rule the Galaxy with an iron fist!” Ohmwrecker grinned at his opponent, his lightsaber casting a red glow over his body.

Bryce struck out at the Sith Lord with his own lightsaber, which was a shining light blue. “Never!” His long, thin, padawan braid had been cut earlier in the battle, the end singed and black.

Ohm met his strike, blocking and holding it, and forcing his way into Bryce’s space. “C’mon, Brycey, I can do this with you or without you, y’know, and if you keep on resisting me, I might just have to get rid of you.” Ohm was close enough that Bryce could feel the Sith’s breath on his lips, brushing softly across them. If not for the wall behind him, he would've stepped farther backwards, and put some distance between himself and the other man. But he couldn't. He was stuck in place, unable to move away. “I don't want to get rid of you, Brycey.” He leaned farther in and Bryce swallowed, leaning as far away as possible, while still keeping his lightsaber up. “I'd much rather keep you.” He whispered, voice as smooth as honey and as chilling as ice. Then he grinned, angular and wicked, and Bryce could feel his knees knocking together. “After all, you do owe me your life, don’t you?”

He still didn't know how he managed to become the object of the Sith Lord’s obsession, but he did know that it had been going on for several months now, starting when they first met in battle, wherein Bryce’s master had destroyed Ohm’s last ship. Ohm had, at first, fought Bryce’s master, but Bryce had tried to take him on, so his master could have a chance to destroy the ship. They’d won, but only barely. Bryce nearly died in the crash.

The only reason he didn’t was because Ohmwrecker, a Sith Lord, had used the force to keep him alive until Bryce’s master found him. They said that it was luck that he survived. Bryce knew better. And now, after months of Ohm stalking him, he wished he had died in that crash.

Bryce had spent nearly a month healing, all the while receiving ‘anonymous’ gifts and letters, signed ‘Ω’. The doctors, who hadn’t heard of that particular Sith Lord, thankfully had no idea what it meant. Bryce hadn’t told them, instead hiding the notes where his master wouldn’t find them. He felt sick in more way than one during his time healing.

“Leave me alone!” Bryce tried to shove the lightsabers closer towards Ohm, pushed at them with all his strength, but all they did was twitch a mere centimeter away from him.

Ohm laughed. “Don’t be like that, gorgeous!” He was so close now, their lips almost touching. Bryce stared at the mask covering the Sith’s eyes in pure terror, panting. Ohm leaned farther in, and the lightsabers were pushed so far back that Bryce’s robes were starting to smoke from being too close, and Ohm’s lips brushed up against Bryce’s ear, breath tickling his neck. “It’s not like you have any way to stop me.” His voice was so quiet that, even when they were practically touching, Bryce could only just hear him. He closed his eyes and shivered, forced himself not to whimper in fear, because it was true. Bryce was a padawan, and not nearly good enough with the force to stand a chance against Ohm, a full-fledged Sith. “Now, we can do this the easy way,” Ohm continued, in a soft voice. “Where you surrender and I take you captive, unharmed; or we can do this the hard way,” his voice darkened, and Bryce flinched, the grip on his lightsaber weakening.”Where we get in some sort of ‘noble’ battle that also ends in my capturing you, this time with potentially missing limbs. Which would you prefer?”

Bryce wanted to surrender. He wanted, so badly, to be a coward, so he could regroup and try to escape. But behind Ohm, he could see the fallen body of his master, and knew that, after his master had died trying to protect him, he couldn’t give in. So he steadied his gaze, glared at the Sith Lord. “I’ll never surrender to you.” He hissed out, blue eyes blazing.

“You’re going to wish you had.” Ohm shot back, and the battle began.

It lasted for an hour, lightsabers clashing with sparks of light, the force being used in every way possible to try to crush each other.

It ended when Ohmwrecker’s lightsaber cut in an arc from left to right, slicing a sizzling burn across Bryce’s chest. The padawan fell to the ground with a cry of pain, curling in on himself. It hurt so much it was borderline numb, and tears started to stream down his face.

The sound of a lightsaber sheathing behind him only barely registered, but the sound of footsteps on the metal floor sounded so loud that they thundered in Bryce’s head, like drums that were being beaten right next to his ear, deafening him.

As two hands reached under him, lifting him into the air, the sudden movement sent his head into a dizzying swirl, and Bryce passed out, in more pain than he’d ever been before in his entire life.

•Ω•Ω•Ω•Ω•Ω•Ω•

Bryce opened his eyes, looking around, confused. He was in a dull room, almost entirely grey, silver, and black, on a bed that was somewhat stiff, but more comfortable than he usually got back where he and his master lived, at the jedi temple.

He felt, deep inside, that something was wrong, and not just because of his unfamiliar surroundings. Then he remembered what had happened. His breathing went quick and shallow, and his hands flew up to his chest, and he practically tore at his robe to look at his injury.

It was completely healed, the only sign he’d been harmed in the first place being the bright pink color of his newly-formed skin where there had previously been a debilitating slice of burnt flesh. It must’ve been a long time since the fight. Bryce frowned, and he let his robes fall back down to his chest. As he did, he realized they were a light grey, not the usual white and brown that the temple supplied.

He glanced at the door again, which had no way of being opened from the inside of the room, a horrible realization sinking into his mind. He was in a cell, undoubtedly a prisoner of the Sith Lord that had been obsessing over him for so long.

Bryce swallowed, his throat tightening. He forced himself to try and stay calm, to remember all the training he’d had to keep his emotions under control. Meditating was always advised, if you needed to stop distracting thoughts in their tracks. And, sometimes, it provided solutions to your troubles, if you focused on them as you otherwise cleared your mind.

He sat cross legged on the bed, eyes closed, mind slowly clearing. He immersed himself in his thoughts, to the point where he didn’t even hear the door sliding open.

“Jedis.” The snort took him off guard, and he flinched back, opening his eyes and moving into a defensive stance. Ohmwrecker was staring at him, amused by his reaction. “Unconscious for a week, and the first thing you do when you wake up is meditate. Can you get any more stereotypical?” He shook his head, mock-disappointed.

Bryce’s somewhat relaxed mindset that he’d acquired while meditating was slipping away from him like a snake at the sight of the Sith. “What do you want with me?” He asked, trying to sound angry as opposed to terrified.

The edge of Ohm’s mouth twitched up into a small smile, and he walked over to the bed. Bryce scooched farther away from him. “I don’t want anything with you, Brycey, I just want you.” He reached out to catch the younger man’s chin in his hand, and despite Bryce’s attempts to duck away, he soon had a firm grip on the padawan, tilting his face up towards the Sith’s. “I want all of you.”

Bryce knew he was trembling, and he tried to pull away, Ohm’s grip was too strong. “Well, you can’t have me.” He whispered, his voice shaking. His panicked eyes focused on the area where, through the mask, Ohm’s own eyes would be meeting them.

“But I already have you, gorgeous.” Ohm’s smirk widened. “And I’m not letting you go.” His thumb stroked Bryce’s cheek, before tracing his lips, and a shiver went through Bryce’s entire body. “Don’t worry,” he added, finally letting go of the padawan. “I’m sure that, after some time, you’ll start to see my side. Until then,” he looked Bryce up and down as the young man scrambled back, breathing quickly. “I’m willing to be patient.” He went over towards the door and waved his hand, causing it to slide open. “I’ll be back soon, Brycey.”

As Ohmwrecker exited the room, Bryce pressed the heels of his hands up against his eyes, trying, unsuccessfully, to slow his frantic heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> For more brohm, check out my tumblr: http://secretblogformysecretships.tumblr.com/


End file.
